Reunion
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Tommy and the other Dino Rangers are going to the Mighty Morphin Reunion. Things have been rough between Tommy and the other Mighty Morphin Rangers. Billy and the Dino Rangers are caught in the middle. Can the Mighty Morphin save their friendship or were they doomed to stay strangers? Can Jason and Tommy make up again? Will they be friends after so long?
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Reunion

Chapter 1: The Invitation

**No gay relationships. I don't own Power Rangers**.

Tommy Oliver sat in the living room looking at the envelope from Kimberly. The team was having a reunion. They wanted him to come. He wanted to go, but he had a team here to take care of. They could go too. There was another reason he didn't want to go. He would have to see Jason. Jason's' rejection was so hard. Jason just stopped being his friend after the Gold Ranger ordeal was over. He was left again. He missed his best friend.

His only friends his age left him years ago. Then he made new friends, but they left as well. Though Adam and Rocky kept in contact a little. Billy contacted when he could but he had an excuse. He wasn't on planet. At least he tried though. He called all his friends but they never answered. Not even Zack and Trini. Kimberly and him haven't talked since the breakup. Zack and Trini haven't talked to him since the day they left for the Peace Conference. Jason stopped talking to him when he left for the Peace Conference. Then they started talking again when he became the Gold Ranger. Then he left again without a word and he hasn't spoken to Tommy since then.

"Hey, Dr. O," said Conner. Tommy looked up at Conner. He has certainly matured from the boy who only wanted to play soccer. He reminded him slightly of Jason and it hurt. He didn't let anyone see that though. He decided he would go. He wouldn't ruin this chance for the Dino Rangers.


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

Chapter 2: Decisions

**I am probably the worst updater ever, because I am extremely inconsistent. I apologize. Here is chapter two for anyone still interested in the story. I will try harder to update more, but it may be a while. School is about to start in like six days.**

Tommy Oliver sat with his new team, which consisted of Kira, Trent, Connor, and Ethan. Ethan was playing a computer game as always, while Connor and Kira fought as always. Trent was laughing at them while procrastinating his homework. Tommy Oliver, otherwise known as Dr. O, just shook his head and chuckled lightly at them. He felt bad for using them as a distraction from the invitation. He planned on ignoring it until it was too late and then make up an excuse on why he couldn't make it if anyone asked. It wasn't likely anyone would ask, but Adam, Rocky, or Billy might feel in a conversational mood and send him a letter or call him. He really needs to teach them how to text, but he didn't talk to him enough to actually do it.

"Connor, will you stop?" Kira shouted at the top of her lungs, dragging Dr. O out of his thoughts.

"Woah, Kira, calm down. We need him," said Dr. O, trying to keep the yellow ranger from killing off their red ranger. Connor was extremely pale. He looked like he wanted to wet his pants, and Dr. O wouldn't blame him. Kira could be scary when she's mad, but Connor really needed to not piss her off so much though.

"It seems you have your hands full," said a chuckling voice from behind him. He turned around to see Adam smirking at him. Rocky and Billy were standing right behind him. Billy was smiling and Rocky was trying not to die of laughter.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Dr. O asked confused.

"We were wondering if you were coming to the reunion in a week," said Rocky after he got control of himself.

Before he could answer, Connor asked," What reunion?"

Dr. O went to tell him it was none of his business, and he wasn't going, when Rocky interrupted him again," The Mighty Morphin reunion of course. Kimberly is hosting, so Billy decided to invite you. And then we realized he had a team, so we said you guys could come too."

"Dr. O, can we?" asked Kira, excitedly.

"I'm not sure how your parents will like me taking you out of town for the week," said Dr. O, uncomfortably. He really did not want to go to this reunion. His new team did not need to know about what happened, even though he wasn't sure what had happened. He didn't know why he was being ignored by everyone else or why Jason left again without saying goodbye. Or what he did to make everyone mad at him. He was pretty sure he hadn't forgotten any major things and he didn't do anything significantly bad to any of them. Kimberly broke up with him saying they could be friends and then completely ignoring him. It completely confused him.

"Dr. O!" Trent shouted," Are you even listening to us?"

"Sorry I got lost in my thoughts," said Dr. O, sheepishly.

"Our parents said we could go," said Kira.

"Oh, okay," said Dr. O.

"So can we go?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah, I guess," said Dr. O.

"You don't seem very excited," Adam said.

"In my situation, would you be very excited?"

"No, I guess not. But you are still coming right?" asked Adam.

"Please, I would love to get to know Connor more, and you know Jason would love to meet him," said Rocky.

"And I too would like to have a conversation with Ethan here," said Billy.

"I guess I'll go, but only for the Dino Rangers, and you three of course," said Dr. O.

"Thanks, Tommy, you won't regret it," said Adam.

"I doubt that," said Dr. O, under his breath.

**I hope you like this chapter. Review please. (::) **** 3 **


End file.
